Just the beginning
by Bandolier of the Dead
Summary: My first story type thing. R&R if you want or not.


"Welp"  
>"Wobb"<br>"Welp"  
>"Darm"<p>

That was all that was said by the group as they sat outside the small apartment they all shared on a beautiful and boring Sunday. To say the group was normal would be an understatement as you had a wobbuffet wearing a faded grey skull cap, a gardevoir in a tank top and blue jeans, a darmanitan wearing a slightly modified trench coat and a man who looked barely old enough to called so in a ratty green overcoat and equally ratty pants all sitting around a secondhand outdoor set looking as bored as they all could.

Now for a little backstory on everyone. First off we have the man, a mister Ace "Pockets" Valentine age nineteen. Since birth Pockets has never had the experience of "growing up" as they say for he has not grown an inch over 5' 4" since he hit puberty. It seems the only things that have ever grown on pockets are his hair and nails and even that's a stretch. Since childhood he wanted nothing more than to become a Pokémon trainer and set off to see the world, but with his family making barely enough to get them by his plans were sidetracked. Pockets is what we would call an odd jobs man meaning he would do anything and everything under the sun if it meant he got some money out of it. He started working when he was thirteen at a local center helping out with whatever he could. This meant he was helping out at the front desk by signing people and Pokémon for the night, to doing things as simple as changing light bulbs and handling rowdy customers. Every ounce of money he made went into what he liked to call his "trainer funds" but once he hit the age of eighteen the illusion of being a trainer had long since passed. So instead he packed what little things he owned, told his parents he was leaving, and moved out. By the end of the week he was living in his current residence for a reasonable price and happy for once.

Now we move onto our next member of the house, a wobbuffet by the name of wobbles. To say wobbles was the first Pokémon that Pockets ever caught would be a stretch to be honest because to put it simply wobbles was an abandoned Pokémon in need of a home. He was brought into the center by one of the local rich boys of the town who left him with the excuse of "he doesn't do anything, can't even fight to save his life. Give him to some poor sap that's in need of another worthless addition to their team." At the time Pockets was working to clear the tables of plate's leftover from lunch and happened to overhear the conversation. One talk with nurse joy and a few hours' later Pockets walked home from work that day with his new friend. At first Pockets wasn't sure what he was going to do with his new friend, and that was until wobbles showed him a trick that he knew. To put it simply wobbles would stand outside and hypnotize any poor soul walking by into giving him whatever money that had in their pockets. At first he objected to this sort of thing till he realized that in truth wobbles was only taking enough to help them by and not all. Seeing as to how no officers had come by knocking down his door after this he let wobbles continue with what he was doing if only for a few days of the week. The skullcap that wobbles wears was a gift from Pockets after the two of them went out shopping one day. They were walking by a store that had the cap hanging by a peg and seeing both the price and how wobbles was infatuated with it Pockets decided why not just get it for him. It's very rare to see wobbles without the cap adorning his head, and during the few times that you would it's usually either laundry day, or some other day that requires him to wear a form of headwear.

The next member to be introduced into the family was a street smart and talented gardevoir named Cassie. By this point in day the knowledge of people and Pokémon having sex was out in the open, and although it was legal it didn't stop some people from turning away from the idea. Pockets was neutral on the concept simply stating that it was to each person their own opinion on the subject, and that if people wanted to and the Pokémon did as well then who was it him to say otherwise? He had never really delved into the subject until the day that Cassie showed up on his doorstep wearing an outfit leaving little to the imagination and offering services to him at a price. What instead she got was an offer of a home in the chance that she ever wanted to go straight and some money for her troubles. A week passed before Cassie showed up again on his doorstep this time with a small bag of clothes and the hopes that his offer still stood. At the time space in the house was a little tight with wobbles bunking in the spare room so he offered her his bed while he took to the couch for the time, but she insisted that the both of them slept together seeing as to how she was used to sleeping with somebody for the night. It worked out fine enough for the both of them after he split the dresser he had giving her the other side, and if the need arises whether it was either himself needing to let off steam or if she was feeling frisky then they would have a tumble through the sheets and be able to curl up afterwards. He learned from her that she learned to speak English through her first trainer before he released her due to an illness that took him out of the game. With nowhere to go she turned to selling herself to try and make money any way that she could. Unfortunately for her the town they were in wasn't a very large one, so she didn't have luck most nights. Pockets house was the last one she was going to try before moving on the next city if she couldn't find a place to crash for a while or someone to take her in. A memory they both share was one day they left the house to go and pick up flowers for her old trainer's grave, and he remembers standing there holding her as she cried against him.

The last member of the family to join them was Carver the Darmanitan, formerly known as bruiser. He joined the household after taking off from his former trainer who would have him fight in underground matches without any regard for the Pokémon themselves. When he showed up he was on the verge of being dead himself, and it was only thanks to Cassie being able to teleport that they were able to save him. When he recovered they could see the true extent of how terrible these battles were. His right eye was heavily scarred and pretty much useless for seeing and his knuckles and arms were covered in scars from fighting past the point of bleeding and to where he was fought to the bone. Once back to full health Pockets was faced with a choice, either let the poor thing go or let him stay. Later that day another mattress was delivered to his home to be added to wobbles room so Carver had a place to sleep. The story behind Carver's choice in coats was a funny one as well...

It happened completely by accident. They all had gone out for the day to the local thrift store to see what they had in stock of not only clothing but other things as well. As they walked through the store Carver happened to notice that the coat was lying on the floor, so picking it up he decided to try it on. What he didn't realize was that his hands were bigger than the sleeves, so as he forced the coat on the seams slit just enough for him to get it on, but left the coat ruined. Pockets had to apologize so many times just to get them to forgive him, but in the end they were kind enough to hem the coat so that he could wear it without it falling apart.

Just thinking about that day was enough to put a smile on his face as he looked around the table at everyone there, and he smiled thankful for whatever forces brought them together. So he decided for a treat he gathered everyone up and they all went out to rent some movies, and coming back home they ordered in some dinner for the night and spent it together as a family would on any Sunday night. In truth they were a family, one big dysfunctional family but a family all the same.


End file.
